A cornerstone of silicon fabrication is the ability to pattern a structure on a planar silicon surface and subsequently use this pattern as a mask to etch the structure in the silicon.
Fabrication of structures in or on a host material has been ubiquitous in industries such as the semiconductor industry. However, fabrication of microscale and nanoscale structures is still challenging.